


Good Neighbors

by TheSkyIsGreen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Claiming, F/M, Knotting, Omega Lexa (The 100), Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsGreen/pseuds/TheSkyIsGreen
Summary: Lexa and Bellamy live in the same building. Alpha Bellamy is surprised that Lexa is an Omega. That doesn't go well for her.





	1. Chapter 1

When the new girl moved into the building, Bellamy did the equivalent of a scent double take. He passed her on the stairs, her forehead sheened with a bit of sweat as she lugged a cardboard box up the fourth flight of stairs. He was late for opening shift and he was twisting the keyring to the gym around his fingers as he jogged down the stairs and passed by her, twisting his body slightly to move by, the barest contact of their arms against each other as he did so.

He made it to the next landing before he stopped in his tracks, inhaling sharply and turning back around.

She was still steadily making her way up the stairs, strong legs flexing under skinny black jeans, her ass unfortunately hidden by a flannel tied around her waist. Bellamy shook his head, tossing his keyring to himself as he considered. He couldn't believe that this slight woman with the thrift store bomber jacket and combat boots was an Omega, but her long dark hair was pulled up and away from her neck and there was no mistaking the smell that came off her skin. And she was hot-- not his type, but hot.

It's not that Bellamy hadn't seen an Omega before, but Seattle was a progressive city and he'd grown up in middle America, where omegas were always partnered, and stayed at home if they weren't accompanied.

He'd never been this close to one before, and his skin was starting to prickle where they’d touched. Bellamy licked his lips.

She made it up to the next landing, facing him now in the open stairway and her eyes caught his staring up at her. 

Bellamy gave a winning smile, pushing his dark curls out of his eyes.

“Welcome to the building,” he said.

The girl nodded, adjusted her grip on the box, and kept walking.

“My name's Bellamy!” He yelled after her, “I'm in 12b if you need anything!”

No response except the steady sound of her boots on the stairs.

_What a bitch,_ Bellamy thought, dashing down the stairs to work and thinking of the dismissive look in her sharp green eyes, his skin still flushed.

\---

He ran into her again a few days later at the mailboxes in the entryway. Bellamy smiled as he walked in, workout bag slung over his shoulder and shirt sticking to the sweat on what he knows are an impressive set of muscles.

She didn’t even look up at him coming through, seemingly single-minded on opening her mail box, which it looked like she was having trouble with-- they were old and broken as shit after all. Her knuckles were white as she tried to turn the key by force, and while her face continued to appear impassive, he could see where she was clenching her jaw. As he got closer he could see her wrinkle her nose, no doubt catching the overpowering Alpha scent coming her way. Bellamy felt a tingle up his spine at being able to invade her space in this subtle way.

Bellamy pulled out his own set of keys, tossing them to himself as he whacked his own mailbox with a closed fist, the sound reverberating through the tiled entryway. He caught the way she just barely jumped at the noise, her eyes flicking towards him and away just as fast. Another jolt up his spine

“That’s the trick you know,” he said conspiratorially, leaning in and inhaling her scent, “you have to show these pieces of shit who’s boss.” He twisted the key in his lock and the door swung open with a squeal. Bellamy peered inside and grimaced. Nothing but bills.

Bellamy slammed the door closed and leaned against the wall, staring at the girl still doggedly working at the lock. He craned his neck to see the fresh new name taped to the box.

“L Woods, huh?” he asked, “Laura? Laur _en <\i>? Lydia? How many girl’s names begin with L?”_

Her green eyes flicked to him again, holding his gaze as she drew back her fist and slammed it into the mailbox door. Something snapped in the mechanism and the door swung open. Bellamy grinned. 

“Lexa,” she said as she gathered her mail, flicking through it slowly, “and I’m not interested.” 

Bellamy put a hand to his chest, trying to look affronted, “I never said you were. Just being neighborly.” 

_Lexa closed the mailbox with a click, her gaze boring into him._

“See you soon, Lexa,” Bellamy called after her. 

_\---_

It was a few weeks later when Bellamy found out that he and Lexa shared the same taste in girls. 

He was sitting on the steps to the apartment building, breathing hard from a run and pouring the rest of his water over his head to cool down. He was just going to haul himself up the stairs to make himself a smoothie when he saw Lexa storming down the street, carrying a bike with a missing wheel over her shoulder and looking like she was on the warpath. 

_Bellamy bit his lip and smiled, making himself more comfortable on the stairs and sprawling his body across them to take up all the space._

He caught Lexa’s eye before she made it to the stairs, and her footsteps faltered for just a moment before she continued on. Bellamy’s mouth watered at that hint of a hesitation. 

Lexa came all the way up to the stairs and stood toe to toe with the reclining Bellamy. 

“You look like you could use a beer,” Bellamy said. 

“Move before I move you,” Lexa growled, and Bellamy could smell the anger on her, twinning with that sweet smell of Omega and it made his already overheated head spin. 

“As much as I’d love to see that happen, I don’t think you want to get into a brawl with the landlord’s nephew.” 

Lexa’s shoulders dropped and she rolled her eyes, “Seriously?” 

“Seriously,” Bellamy said, “I’m not going to leave it be, you know. Might as well get a beer out of it.” 

Lexa arched an eyebrow at him, adjusting her grip on the bike. She was wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt that hung off her, and when she adjusted her hold on the bike Bellamy could see the lean muscles of her arm flex. He thought about how strained they would feel under his teeth. Lexa let the silence stretch for a long moment before she nodded curtly. 

“Fine,” she said, “it better not be bud light.” 

Bellamy laughed, “Don’t worry, I’ll hook you up.” 

Bellamy took the stairs at a run, burst into his apartment and grabbed the six pack from his near empty fridge and flew back downstairs. He was halfway convinced she’d have disappeared by the time he made it back, but there she was on the stoop, ruined bike dropped in a heap at her knees as she stood with her arms crossed. 

Bellamy popped the beers open on the railing and handed one to Lexa. She carefully avoided his fingers as she took the bottle from him. Bellamy had a sudden craving to snatch her wrist and pull her towards him but it passed with a shake of his head. 

“I know a place that you can get a replacement wheel for cheap. You might even find yours there to buy back,” Bellamy said, taking a deep swig. 

“Great,” Lexa said, sitting with a sigh. 

They sat on the stoop, drinking their beer quietly-- Lexa seemed to do everything quietly-- while Bellamy stole glances at her. He noticed the way she sat utterly straight, like the stairs were her throne. He noticed how there were fine small braids in her hair, patterns only a girl would have the patience for. He noticed the tattoo on her arm, some tribal thing that he resented-- the only mark she should have should be an Alpha’s. 

He didn’t realize how heavily he was breathing, and how warm he had gone until a bead of sweat stung into his eye. He took another sip of the rapidly warming beer and tried to ignore the feeling of possessive anger that was growing in his belly and steadily moving towards his cock. 

Lexa finished the last of her beer with a swallow that Bellamy followed with his eyes. She wiped her mouth as she met his stare. 

“Not interested,” she said in a low voice. 

Bellamy leaned forward, inches from Lexa’s face, smelling the beer on her breath and the sudden spike of Omega fear in the air. 

“Why not?” 

Lexa glared, but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a husky voice.

_“Bellamy!"_

\--- 

Bellamy and Lexa’s heads snapped to stare at the sound-- a blonde girl with exceptional tits was walking towards them, blue eyes twinkling. 

“Hey Clarke,” Bellamy said, standing to wrap her in a hug. 

Now this was a girl who was his type-- curvy, gorgeous, affectionate, and that beauty mark absolutely killed him. Too bad she was an Alpha herself. Waste of a good pair of tits really. 

“Who's your friend?” Clarke asked after she disentangled herself from his hug. 

Bellamy looked down at Lexa, whose green eyes had gone wide, and there was finally color in her pale neck and cheeks. He cocked his head curiously as he caught a new scent-- desire. 

“This is Lexa. New tenant. Had her wheel stolen,” he said, gesturing to the busted bike. 

_Clarke frowned and leaned over to inspect the bike, and Lexa’s eyes went wider as she stared at Clarke’s chest. The closer Clarke got to Lexa, the more prevalent the Omega’s smell became, and if Bellamy was a less secure Alpha he’d be tempted to fight Clarke at the thought of it._

“That sucks,” Clarke finally said, “What a welcome to the neighborhood, huh?” 

Lexa swallowed and when she spoke she sounded like she had a frog in her throat, “Oh, it’s alright. I should have been more careful.” 

Clarke smiled at her and Bellamy didn’t think Lexa could turn any redder. Clarke knew exactly what she was doing and for a moment Bellamy was tempted to kick his best friend in the dick. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, but I have to run. Give me a call sometime, Bell.” 

Bellamy and Lexa watched as Clarke walked away, both of their eyes glued on the same asset. Once she disappeared around the corner Bellamy leaned down to grab another beer. 

“So that’s why you’re not interested, huh?” 

Lexa glared and took another beer for herself. 

“No, that’s fine,” Bellamy amended, “it’s kind of hot, even.” 

“I’m so glad you’re pleased,” Lexa said, an edge to her voice. 

“What I don’t get though,” Bellamy said, sitting down again, “is what difference it makes. She’s an Alpha too, right? She’s got a dick, same as me, so what does it matter?” 

Lexa gave him a disgusted look as she took a drink of her fresh beer, “Having a dick doesn’t make you a man, and vice versa. You need a gender studies class, clearly.” 

“I bet if you were really hard up, you wouldn’t be so picky.” 

Lexa stared him down, “Guess we’ll never find out.” 

_\---_

Bellamy made sure over the next few months that Lexa couldn't shake him off. When she came home from classes or work, he was on the stoop with a beer ready. More often than not Lexa would sigh and take a seat next to him. When the power went out in the building he brought over candles. While Lexa didn't let him in, she took the candles and gruffly thanked him. When he saw her wearing a Kru jersey he streamed the next game in his apartment and left the door open. Lexa had nosed around the door for a minute like a wary cat before she could be convinced to come in and watch. 

Having Lexa in his space riled Bellamy up more than he'd anticipated, and near the end of the match he'd had to go into the bathroom and soak his head under cold water. If Lexa had noticed that he’d came back dripping she didn't mention it, her eyes glued to the screen as she leapt to her feet at every goal, her jersey riding up to show the taut skin of her stomach. Bellamy had bit back several groans. 

Lexa seemed to grow more comfortable around him, though Bellamy knew he must smell overwhelmingly of unsatisfied Alpha. The thought that maybe she liked that-- liked that she had him panting and powerless about it would sometimes make him nearly vibrate with rage. Bellamy became quite familiar with Lexa's scent as well-- a charged and often angry heat that poured off her and made his cock ache and his hands ball into fists to stop himself from wrapping them around her throat. 

Lexa still had to remind him on occasion that she was not interested, and while at first Bellamy had been able to treat it like a joke, it stung the more often he heard it. It didn't help that Clarke came around more often now and Lexa fumbled around her in a way she never did around Bellamy. The heavy musk of want that came off Lexa during those visits didn't help matters, and Bellamy woke increasingly with a hard on from dreams of Lexa on her knees. 

As the two girls spent more time together Bellamy watched Lexa ever closer, on alert for any subtle change in scent or marks that might reveal that Lexa had given herself to Clarke. He wasn't even sure why he was becoming so obsessed with this, why she was filling his thoughts so much-- she wasn't even his type. 

But her walking around like he couldn't take her drove him wild. She moved through his space like she wasn't afraid, like she wasn't meant to belong to an Alpha, like she wasn't the Omega slut he knew she must be. Wanting what she kept denying him was a powerful force. 

When Lexa went out of town for the weekend she handed Bellamy her keys to feed her cat and water her plants. He made a copy before he gave them back. 

It wasn't like he'd ever do anything with them. Probably. 

_\---_

Bellamy hadn’t seen Lexa for three days, and he was beginning to feel restless. He knew she wasn’t out of town, because she would have someone taking care of her cat and no one had come in or out of her apartment. He knew she wasn’t at Clarke’s because he’d seen Clarke yesterday and she’d asked after Lexa. He knew she wasn’t in class or at work because he’d been to both. 

He didn’t like losing track of the Omega. 

By the third day he had paced by her door, stolen key in hand, struggling with whether to break in. He’d ended up storming out of the building and going to the gym where he worked his body until every muscle trembled and he could manage to go home, roll into bed, and fall asleep without his head buzzing with thoughts of Lexa. The fourth day he called off work and spent it sitting on the stoop, tossing the stolen key to himself as he watched every passerby, waiting for Lexa to return. By the time the sun began to set and the sky was a blazing orange Bellamy had had enough. 

He took the stairs up to the fourth floor slowly and slunk down the hallway as silently as he could. When he got to Lexa’s door he licked his lips and looked both ways, making sure no one was nosing out of their apartments to see him. The key slotted into the lock and clicked open and Bellamy’s palms were sweating. 

When he pushed at the door there was resistance, and he put his shoulder to the wood to open it a crack. The moment the air from inside reached him Bellamy reeled back, flinging an arm over his nose. 

__Want. Sex. Heat._ _

He took a few panting breaths in the relative openness of the hallway to clear his head. Thinking was hard with that smell in the air, all he could really focus on was the need to get into the apartment.

Bellamy muscled his way through the door, noticing through his haze that the door had been caught on a rolled up towel-- no doubt to mask the scent. Something darted at the edge of his vision and leaped onto the counter and Bellamy stumbled back a step. 

Lexa’s cat Luna hissed at him from the counter, long hair looking a bit matted and her tail standing straight up. Bellamy bared his teeth at the cat and growled back, sending her scampering away and under the couch. 

The house was a mess, and from what Bellamy knew of Lexa, this couldn’t be the norm. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and dirty plates were stacked precariously. All the blinds were pulled down and Lexa’s usually vibrant plants were wilting. Bellamy noticed these things only as evidence of what he already knew, his eyes scanning the scene for signs of her. 

He closed the door behind him slowly, keeping the noise to a faint click of the lock catching again. He forced himself to hold still for a moment and listen, all his muscles tensed, warring with the instincts telling him to run through every room and tear it apart till he found her. His back and thighs ached. His cock was hard. 

He padded through the living room, avoiding the evidence of Lexa’s disarray, of her wildness, walking slow and painfully careful to keep the wood from creaking underfoot. 

He heard her before he saw her-- a series of pained whines and a breathy moan of Clarke's name. The sound of her made his heart pound, the pulse travelling to every limb to thrum insistently there, precum leaking with the beat of it. 

Her bedroom door was open and Bellamy was too filled with lust to go slow any longer. He stepped into the doorway, his body filling the whole space, cutting off any escape. What he saw made him ache. 

Lexa was lying in her bed, sheets and blankets torn off and thrown to the floor. She was wearing an oversized shirt that hung off her shoulders and nothing else, her exposed skin slick with sweat. Her legs were wide open and the orange light coming through the slats of the blinds caught the glistening on her thighs. The hand caught between her legs was also wet with that same slick. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, her voice hoarse, “Bellamy--” 

_\---_

Before she could say another word he was lunging across the room towards her. She tried to twist off the bed and away from him, but he grabbed her around the middle, lifted her up and threw her back onto the bed, her breath and a startled yell knocked out of her at the impact. He pushed himself on top of her before she could get her bearings back. She didn’t stop fighting, but he was bigger than she was and the weight he was able to press down on her kept her pinned to the bed. She tore at him with her nails and when he grabbed her wrist to hold it down she twisted in his grasp and sank her teeth into his forearm. 

Bellamy roared in pain as blood ran down his arm. Without loosening her jaw Lexa used her free hand to sucker punched him in the throat, cutting off his pained cursing. 

Seeing red, Bellamy lunged for her exposed throat, catching it between his teeth. The moment his teeth grazed that claiming place on her neck her jaw released, freeing Bellamy as a shiver moved through her whole body. They stayed like that for a long moment, both breathing hard, Bellamy’s teeth prickling at her throat but not breaking the skin. Not yet. 

Bellamy caught both her wrists up in his hands, drawing them above her head. Lexa stiffened beneath him but didn’t resist. Bellamy licked her neck, tasted sweat and that sweet place her smell of heat came from. Lexa’s hips thrust up as she gave a low groan. 

“I knew there was an Omega in there somewhere,” Bellamy spoke into the dip of her throat as he continued to use his teeth and tongue across her flushed skin. 

“Fuck you,” Lexa snarled between panting breaths. 

Bellamy sat back on his heels to look at her-- her tangle of brown hair loose about her shoulders, the sharp cut of her collarbone, the place where her pulse hammered visibly in her neck. Her green eyes held his, hard and angry. 

Bellamy adjusted his grip on her wrists, brought the hand that had been between her legs up to his lips and slid her finger into his mouth, running his tongue along the slick still there. Lexa’s face twisted in revulsion and she looked away from him as he pulled another finger into his mouth, roughly sucking it across his tongue. 

“I like your taste, Omega,” Bellamy crooned as he kissed her fingertips, nipping at them when she twitched them away from his lips. 

“Fuck you,” Lexa repeated, but this time there was a catch in her voice, a breaking. 

In a flash his hands were around her throat, squeezing, her own hands pulling at his wrists, desperate to pull them away. 

“That’s no way to speak to an Alpha,” Bellamy growled, fingers tightening around her throat as her eyes darted to his in panic. He kept his hands around her throat until her whole body was in panic and tears were beginning to slip from the corners of her eyes. 

He loosened his hold on her and Lexa gasped for breath. Leaving one hand warningly at her throat, he slide the other down her torso, catching the hem of the shirt that was in his way. He draw it upwards with a rough jerk, pulling it over her head and twisting it around her wrists to pull them above her head again. Her whole body exposed to him now Lexa looked up and away, blinking more tears from her angry eyes. Bellamy smiled at the helplessness of it. 

Lexa’s skin was smooth and he slid a hand down her chest, testing the feel, watching as his palm rose and fell with her stuttering breathes. Her tits were small, barely a handful, but her nipples were perfect and when her ran his thumb across one Lexa jerked in his grasp. 

With a wolfish smile Bellamy bent his head to her chest and took a nipple between his teeth, worrying at it with his tongue. Lexa shifted under him uncomfortably and Bellamy gave a warning bite to her nipple, making Lexa gasp and still. Bellamy continued to lick and suck and soon her nipple hardened and he moved on to the other. 

Lexa remained still, but had begun to shiver beneath him and there were small, almost imperceptible whines from her when he circled her nipple with his tongue. Bellamy kept her wrists secured, but his other hand roamed across her chest, squeezing and caressing, bruising and fondling. 

When he was satisfied that her tits were properly looked after, Bellamy leaned back on his heels again. Lexa’s eyes looked somewhat less defiant, but still not enough. He wanted her abject. Placing his hand at her throat again he arched his fingers, digging in his nails and dragging them down the center of her chest leaving long red tracks against her pale skin. Lexa hissed and arched her back and Bellamy could feel and smell the sudden increase of want from her, the heat that seemed to radiate off her. 

“It looks like you’re interested now, Lexa.” 

_\---_

“Don't,” Lexa said, and there was more pleading than command in her voice. 

As hard as a combative Lexa had made him, a broken Lexa made his cock that much stiffer. He kicked her legs apart with his knees, settling between them. When she felt the press of his cock straining against his jeans she let out a yell and writhed in his grasp, twisting and bucking and screaming at him to get off her, to let her go. Bellamy didn't engage, just kept his hard grip on her wrists, the press of his body on hers, his steely gaze on her face, showing her the way all her strength was not enough to stop him. 

When Lexa tired herself she gave a final frustrated scream in his face before slamming her head back down and closing her eyes, panting to catch her breath. 

“Are you done?” Bellamy asked, voice low and even. Lexa didn’t reply. 

Keeping one hand on her wrists, Bellamy reached down to his belt, unbuckling it and drawing it out of the loops. At the sound of him undressing Lexa’s breathing came faster. Bellamy took her hands and secured them with the belt, cinching it around the bar of her headboard to keep them out of his way. He drew his shirt over his head, tossing it aside before unzipping his pants, breathing a sigh of relief as his painfully hard cock was freed. 

Lexa’s eyes were still closed. Bellamy slapped her sharply, her eyes snapping open in shock and pain. 

“Look at it,” he said. 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed her jaw, tilting her head down until she was staring at his dick between her forced open legs. 

“Have you ever taken one before?” he asked. 

Lexa said nothing. 

“No?” Bellamy smiled, “Lucky Omega.” 

He tangled one hand in her hair, keeping her head up so she had to watch, as he slid a thick finger inside her. She was wet, and hot, and he could feel her walls tensing around him as he insistently pushed his finger in to the last knuckle. Lexa gave a wordless keen, her body tensing and her legs beginning to shake. 

“See how ready you are for an Alpha?” Bellamy asked, drawing his finger free to show the glisten of her want to her. “You ever tasted yourself?” 

Keeping a tight hold of her hair in case she decided to use her teeth again, Bellamy painted her lips with her own slickness. He pushed his finger into her again for more, spreading it across her nipples before licking them clean. 

Bellamy did this over and over again, pushing two and then three fingers into her, until every time he entered Lexa she threw her head back, choking back curses and moans. Her legs shook and clenched around him. There seemed to be no end to her wetness. He painted every part of her body and admired the shine on her skin before he tasted her, licking at her insistently. 

He slid his hand around his dick, moving down it slowly and catching a smear of precum on his thumb. Her pressed it into her cunt, mixing with her. 

"Keep your eyes open,” Bellamy warned, as he lined his cock up to her hole, the heat of her already warming him. 

“Please,” Lexa said, “No.” 

He eased himself into her, hearing a choked sob from Lexa as she stretched around him, small and tight around him but so inviting. Once he got the head of his cock worked into her he pushed forward an inch before rocking back, nearly slipping free before he moved forward again, this time another fractional inch deeper. 

“Oh God, _fuck,”_ Lexa panted. 

Bellamy could feel her trying to tighten herself to keep him out. When he leaned back again, he saw a ring of blood around his cock. It sent a wave of lust up his spine and made his hips jolt forward, forcing himself in harder, feeling her have no choice but to give way around him. 

Her cunt was warm and wet and every inch he slid into her made him lose his breath at just how good she felt. The last inch of his length was harder to slide home, and Bellamy untangled his grip from Lexa’s hair to take both her hips in his hands and pulled her towards him. Lexa cried out and arched her back off the bed as he sunk fully into her. Bellamy could feel her twisting around his cock and he bit his lip to keep from coming right then. 

He pressed her back down to the mattress as he pulled out, watching as Lexa’s mouth opened in a silent moan as she felt him slip out of her, her lips still bright with her own arousal. 

“This is what you were meant for, Omega,” he said, pushing back into her, parting her again, this time faster, harder. 

_“Fuck,”_ Lexa gasped, the muscles in her arm and stomach flexing as she fought the feeling of him inside her. 

Bellamy fucked into her, quickening his pace, watching as her skin turned flush and her head went back. He ran his hand back up the scratch lines he’d made on down her chest, slid up her neck, cupped her face. He could feel where the tear tracks had been under his palm and he took advantage of her gasping open mouth to push his thumb inside, not caring anymore about the danger of a bite, just desperate to feel another of her wet and wanting holes. 

“Jesus, you feel good,” he said. 

As good as it was, Bellamy still felt insatiable, like he couldn’t get deep enough in her, own enough of her. He used his other hand to hitch her leg up, pressing it up and against her chest so he could thrust into her deeper, earning another groan from Lexa as her leg shook in his grasp. He hissed through his teeth at the new feeling of bottoming out inside her, feeling the very depths of her. 

He could feel himself growing, the knot at his base readying itself. He pressed down against Lexa to take her nipple in his mouth again, moving his tongue across it and then shifting across her skin to suck deep bruises into her paleness. 

He licked up her chest, sucking a bruised line up her until he caught her lips, pressing his tongue into her gasping mouth. He kissed her until they both ran out of breath before pulling back staring into her green eyes that were hazed with some unknowable mix of pain and pleasure. 

“You ready to take it all?” he asked, not waiting for Lexa’s response before he began grinding into her, feeling her cunt resist the new size he was forcing it to accommodate. He saw panic pass across Lexa’s face and she redoubled her efforts to twist out of the belt tying her to the headboard. 

It was such a tight fit that it was almost painful for Bellamy, and he grimaced as he rocked back and forth, trying to push his knot into her. Lexa was again trying to twist out from underneath him and Bellamy presses down her legs with bruising force when she catches him in the shoulder with a kick. 

“Come on, Omega,” he pants, “open for me.” 

Lexa slammed her elbows down, and the belt buckle twisted open with a snap. Her hands immediately went up to his shoulders, trying to push him out, but with a roar Bellamy lunged forward with all his strength. With a broken cry from Lexa, Bellamy finally managed to shove the knot home, locking them together. 

Bellamy immediately began to push forward with short, jerky motions, desperate now to get himself off. Lexa’s hands go to cover her face, and he can hear her gasps and tears even as her cunt clenched around him rhythmically. 

“Almost there,” Bellamy said, repeating it like a mantra as sweat poured from his forehead, pounding into her with single-minded determination. 

He could feel it coming, a tingle in the back of his thighs that ran up his spine and to the base of his skull like an electric charge, and then suddenly he could feel himself spilling into her in waves. He shut his eyes and saw bright pops of light against the blackness. 

Lexa’s legs locked around him, thrusting into him like she couldn’t stop herself and he could full the way her walls pulsed around him, could tell that she was coming along with him, could hear her high whining keen and the bite of her nails into his arms as she grabbed them. 

It seemed to go on almost unbearably long and it felt like all the strength had drained out of him and into her when he could finally feel himself coming down. When he could open his eyes Lexa looked similarly wrecked-- her hair sticking to her sweaty skin, her chest rising and falling as she took gasps of air, her knuckles white where she was holding him. 

Bellamy gave a tired smile and finally pulled off his shirt, lowering himself down so they were finally skin to skin, the lock of his knot keeping them linked together even as his cock twitched to life again and her cunt tightened. 

“Feels like you’re mine now, Omega.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It took them both time to catch their breaths, time enough to lay sticky and flush against each other, their heartbeats beginning to synchronize on their own. Bellamy kept waiting for regret to kick in, or guilt, but all he felt was a heaviness and heat in his gut-- a twisting in his insides for more.

He could tell that Lexa’s heat had triggered something in him, a primal call and response, a rut to match hers. His cock was already starting to stiffen again inside of Lexa and he could feel her trying to twist away underneath them, the slick slide of their skin against each other making his chest tingle where her tits pushed against him.

He pressed his lips to hers, holding her head in place with a tight hand in her hair when she jerked away. She refused to open her mouth, and he bit her lip until he tasted blood and it opened in a gasp of pain. He pushed his tongue inside, grabbed her jaw with his other hand to make sure she didn’t bite down while he invaded her mouth, tasting her startled breath.

He pulled away to take a breath and stares into her green eyes. She looked exhausted but refused to meet his stare. He slid his hands and attention down to her belly, pressed his palms against her flesh, running his thumbs almost gently along her.

“I’m going to fuck you til you’re carrying my kid,” he said.

Lexa gave a choked sob and pulled against the knot that was still lodged firmly in her cunt.

“Hey!” he said, and slapped her face hard, the surprise making her stare at him with wide eyes, “You’re not getting out of this.”

To prove his point he braced his arms against the bed and pulled his hips back with a quick jerk.

Lexa howled in pain and her hands immediately went to grab at him, to pull him closer, anything to stop the tearing pain of trying to remove his knot.

“That’s right,” he said, “you belong stuck on my cock.”

The sound of Lexa’s tears filled his ears as he began to thrust into her again, chasing the next release, the next knot, the next line of cum to fill her up with.

 

\--

 

Heats could go days without running their course. Ruts even longer, if the Alpha was young and strong.

They both drifted in and out of consciousness, exhausted and thirsty but still tied together. When they woke, singly or together, there was thrusting and a tangle of limbs and heat, there was cum and breathless groans before they slipped back into darkness.

During moments of lucidity he’d buck into her, whispering sweet cruelties in her ear-- that she'd never go another day without feeling his cock inside her, that she'd be drinking down his cum with all her holes for life. He fondled her tits and told her that they would grow heavy and sore, that he and his children would drink from them, take every part of her body for themselves. He told her that as soon as she gave birth to this one, he’d fuck another baby into her, that she'd always be pregnant and full with his child, feeling his ownership of her body inside herself.

He told her that her life as she knew it was over, that her focus would narrow to this house, this room, this bed, that nothing else could matter to her anymore. She wept beneath him, her cunt sore and her heart broken. He licked the sweat off her skin and tasted her despair.

Eventually the thirst became unbearable, and Bellamy lifted Lexa against his chest, cock still pushed deep inside her, and took them both to the enclosed shower in Lexa’s washroom. He pushed the knob as cold as it would go and opened his mouth under the stream of icy water, pushing Lexa’s head back with a hand around her throat to make her drink, still rutting into her as he pressed her back against the tiles.

Eventually they must have made it back to the bed, though he had no memory of how. He had lost track of the number of times he’d come, and Lexa’s flat stomach had swelled from the amount that he had poured into her, his knot preventing the loss of even a trickle out of her. Her hands often found their way to her stomach, running across it, trying to rub away the painful feeling of fullness there, the inevitability of what would soon be growing in her.

He got hard just looking at the swell of her, nipping and biting at it, relishing her groans as he sought to fill her more.

\---

Bellamy had no idea how many days had passed before the worst of their chemical high had passed. He knew it was long enough for the marks and bites on Lexa’s flesh to bloom into blues and blacks, for the angry red marks to become a dull purple, for even his most savage thrusting to elicit only steady gasps for air from her.

Now that they could both think more clearly, the situation seemed more real-- he had taken and almost certainly impregnated an unclaimed Omega. Lexa had been knotted. Bellamy expected a rush of panic to hit him, but all he felt when he finally pulled his cock out of Lexa’s red and abused cunt, saw his come slide thickly out of her, was satisfaction.

When she finally felt his cock leave her, Lexa gave out a sigh of relief, throwing an arm across her face, seemingly believing the ordeal over.

Bellamy licked his lips and then lunged.

His teeth immediately found the soft space at her neck, the place to mark and claim, the place where he could make her belong to him and obey him for the rest of her life, and he bit down, sunk his teeth into the meat of her. His mouth filled with blood, and he could hear her scream in his ears, but it seemed far away, because suddenly he could _feel_ her-- muffled as though through water, he could feel the ache of the places he had hurt her, could feel her horror at the cum in her belly, could feel her sudden spike of fear at what he had just done to savage and own her.

He could feel all those things and he relished it. Closing his jaw tighter he focused all the presence of his will on dominating her, felt her resistance, felt the inevitability of her struggle, and the final buckle beneath his ownership, his Alpha claim.

Savoring the taste of her blood, Bellamy finally leaned back on his heels and smiled, red in his mouth and cock already hardening, and gave Lexa her first unbreakable command.

“Get on your knees for me, Omega.”


End file.
